Talk:Udyr/@comment-115.64.177.102-20110926224235/@comment-217.66.152.20-20110929065957
I normally play Udyr on lanes. Sharing my tactics (most people here will likely find it weird though). Buy vampire sceptre or green regen amulet first. Initial skill order: turtle, bear, turtle, phoenix, turtle, phoenix. Basically, you need three levels of turlte first, and one level of bear. After having 3 in turtle max phoenix to 5 - it helps to farm fast, the earlier you have it the better. First items: mercs, and sheen. Yes, sheen. Udyr absolutely loves sheen->trinity - with his skillspamming it has a great effect on his perfomance. Once I killed Xin Zhao one on one without any real damage items - a fed Xin Zhao who had already built infinity edge at that point (not that he had much else, but infinity alone was quite impressive). I had sheen, mercs and sunfire cape. So, yes, next I build sunfire cape - it complements phoenix nicely and gives enough tankiness for mid-game. My strong belief is that Udyr needs some tankiness. Otherwise he dies before he can get to the enemy, mostly - he can't leap like Jax and all those assassins. People who build him pure damage simply do it wrong. After having build sunfire, go for trinity and bloodthirster. Probably better to start with phage. Late game build lookes like: bloodthirster, trinity, sunfire. And mercs, ofc. At that stage Udyr shreds enemies to pieces with confidence. Add negatron cloak at some point if enemy has hard mages, to make it into FoN. FoN is better then Banshee's - first, with tanky playstyle Banshee's passive is of little use, second, Udyr absolutely doesn't need that mana - he has enough for his needs in mid-game. Speed bonus from FoN is a reason, too - Udyr loves speed. The last item can be anything depending on tastes and situation. Final skills: 5 tiger, 5 turtle, 3 bear, 5 phoenix. Summoner spells: Cleanse, Ghost. I love the escape ability those to give, often solo-pushing lanes. Actually, that is the reason I don't jungle - there is no place for Smite in that scheme. Cleanse also gives you the edge 1 on 1 against various nasty disables, and has a fairly low CD. An important thing for early game laning. Don't even try to be aggressive. Farm, absorb anything the hurl at you with turtle, and farm again. Let your opponent get frustrated and gain confidence for more aggressive play - many people take such passive style for weakness. Soon, you will probably have the opportunity to stun them and teach them a little lesson. A moment should be chosen carefully, though. Also, besides stunning, surprise them with Cleanse - people love to use Exhaust when they think they go for the kill. Udyr can mid quite well against most opponents, too. The guidelines are the same. I managed to kill enemy tower when laning on mid against Caitlyn - she had to go to base something like three times ;) Good luck and may the spirits of the wilds be with you.